yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Beetle Adventure Racing!/The Untold Content?/Debug stuff
This page covers debug tools and debug displays. Debug displays General PERF BRIEF Shows the CPU and GFX. A very simple variant of PERF FONT, sorta say. PERF FONT Shows some debug information. PERF BARS 320px|right A performance tool. What each color is supposed to represent will be determined at a later point. PERF TIMES PERF FONT with some additional debug information. PERF BOTH PERF TIMES and PERF BARS are both present on the screen. PERF PRINTF 320px|right Does not work. Perhaps related with printing something? MEM DEBUG 320px|right Seeing as MEM possibly stands for MEMORY, this debug tool was probably meant to have something to do with the game's memory. MEM VIEWER 320px|right Press A to freeze the screen, and press either Z or Start to unfreeze it. ZBUFFER This debug tool only works on real hardware. CHAN TIMES Displays some debug information. CULL DEBUG 320px|right The camera is "placed" in the air to "give" an overview of the area the player is in. A red transparent triangle can be seen that shows which angle the player faces. Not all areas load at the same time, and it can take time to understand how to navigate correctly with it. FREE MEM Places a MEM string followed by some numbers (perhaps memory-related) in the top left corner. ANTIALIAS On Project64, it displays one sole color over the entire screen. SFX DEBUG 320px|right A sound effect debug tool. SFX DEBUG2 320px|right Does not work. HUD FONTS 320px|right Shows the player's position, the speed (in mp/h) and some more information. RECTS 320px|right Shows what terrain the wheels are standing on. Whenever the wheels hit something that "damages" them, the debug tool will change the color of the wheel(s) that got affected by that. There is a debug bar at the top of the HUD display. For some reason, a black "box" appears where the position display is. Note that if one of the wheels stand on another terrain, it will display that terrain for that particular one. The terrain names used by this debug tool are also used by the debug option "MTRLID" whose purpose currently isn't known. BOTH 320px|right Both FONTS and RECTS are shown on the screen, although both overlap each other. FRATE DISP HZ This debug tool appeared in some pre-release photos. ALL 320px|right HZ with some additional text shifted to the right and in red. Others ABORT MODE When activated, on any track that has AI path checkpoints, the save index will instead be activated. In some instances, this allows the player to reach areas that are otherwise inaccessible. AI Control This feature is available as long as the Debug Menu GameShark code is activated. If you use the rear view and honk the horn at the same time, you will see the Beetle from sideways. If done correctly (when there is at least one AI car present), you will be able to control that AI car! The AI has a separate clipping model, which gives them both advantages and disadvantages. 320px|right For example, they can drive over gaps without falling down (as they can't), the most obvious one being the jump to the rest of Sunset Sands. AI DBG center When a new track session is started, a black object will be created in front of the AI Beetle. "CUR CAR" and "ALL CARS" are the two options. When you control the AI, accelerating will make the object follow the AI path exactly while at the same time trying to pull away. DBG MX SPEED 320px|right Standing for "debug max speed", it tells the game what is the maximum speed allowed. It can be changed all the way down to 0. Pressing Right on the D-Pad while the Debug Menu GameShark code is activated will position the camera a bit away from the player's Beetle. It will then zoom in and follow the player's Beetle. This debug camera may very well be the one used in a pre-release screenshot, although it can't be confirmed. DEFAULTMATERIAL If activated, all terrain will be displayed as NONE in RECTS. If you set it to 0 while having RECTS on screen, if the Beetle is currently on any terrain but NONE, it will change to that (unless, of course, you are already standing on NONE). Flat Shading Represented by GameShark code . The address of Flat Shading is normally set to 1F4, and thus it won't do anything. But if the value is changed to 00 (for example), once it loads something else, you will definitely see that something has changed. Note that while in Flat Shading, some stuff will freeze the game. GOOD FRAMERATE 320px|right Disables the sky and music. Hides the shadow and the physics are slightly different. INF LAPS If activated, the race can't be finished, meaning the player can drive infinite laps around the track. Even when you are on the final lap, the blockers won't move. Should you happen to start past the blockers, you still can't finish the race. The player will be on whatever lap they last were on. The AI beetles will go for the main path instead for the finish, and it may happen that they teleport to the path. If an AI beetle is controlled all the way to the finish, they will still finish (by activating the brakes permanently). Note that the game treats as if there's only one lap in this case so when you lap the track and are ahead of the AI beetles, you will jump down to eighth (or lower depending on how many AI beetles are currently in the race). The game doesn't add more laps than three so when you lap the track for the fourth time, it will still say three. LOSCHECKOFF If turned on, the game will no longer attempt to prevent the camera from showing the other side of a wall (assuming the player is close to one). PLYR LEAD 320px|right On a track that has an AI path, moving the slider will alter your start position (also applies to the AI beetles for some reason despite its name). SPEED SCALE 320px|right Visually affects the speed in the display. VEL CAM When activated, the player just needs to accelerate for the camera to move slightly. When reversing, the camera will instead turn around.